


The Meeting

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Two Soulmates and a Baby [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: In a World were soulmates exist, Oliver survived five years in hell, because of his mate. now he is back. they meet.





	The Meeting

The first time he had heard the voice, Oliver thought that he had finally lost it. God only knew how long he had been on that damn island and how many times he had been tortured. It turned out that he wasn’t going mad. Probably. He just had a level III soul bond. Oliver knew about soul mates, every one did, but he never thought that he’d actually have a level III soul bond.

He never told anyone. It was his only glimmer of hope. And he didn’t want anyone hurting his soul mate, to get to him. So, for the rest of his time away, he never told anyone about his connection. As the time passed, they would get glimpses of what the other was seeing, if they were very happy, sad, angry, scared, nervous, anxious or overwhelmed. Sometimes it was fun: his soul mate had a work thing and needed to choose a dress and Oliver got a glimpse of them on her bed and told her which one to wear. Other times, it was not so pleasant, like a time when Oliver was being tortured. He had tried to close their link, but she refused to let him go through that alone. He even saw her face once, when she was looking in a mirror.

They were constantly there for each other. Oliver encouraged her to date, even if it was casually. He didn’t want her to be alone, just because he was lost at sea. Though, that came back to bite him in the ass; she had gotten pregnant. Truth to be told, he knew that she was going to be an amazing mother, but he was jealous because he wanted her to have children with him, not a random dude that he couldn’t even get his name right.

It was Oliver that was there for her when she took all three tests; she wanted to be sure. It was Oliver that talked her out of the panic attack she had when she saw the positive result in all three of them. And when she told the guy and he bolted; it was Oliver that assured her that everything was going to be fine. Oliver was there for her first ultrasound and due to her high emotions, Oliver took a good look at the screen showing her tiny little human. And that was enough for Oliver to love that baby, because he may not be the father, but that baby was half her.

She felt guilty that she was caring another man’s baby, when he was her soul mate, and she would apologize all the time. Oliver always gave her the same answer; it didn’t matter, that baby was part her and that was more than enough for him.

* * *

He didn’t tell her when he was found. Or when he arrived back in Starling. She knew he was ridiculously happy, but he wanted to surprise her. he knew it would take some time, because he knew little about where she worked and lived (by choice, for her own protection.). He didn’t want to ask her too much now, because he really wanted to surprise her, even thought that was completely out of character for him, but Felicity had a rough time since the asshat left her. She was nervous about being a good mom and being there for her little human. She was nervous about how she would manage to be a working single mom, when the baby arrived. And she was nervous about their safety because, even though she lived in a fairly good neighborhood, she lived close to the Glades, and she wouldn’t be able to afford moving to a better area. Plus, she still felt guilty because she had a baby with another man.

About a month after he had returned, he was patrolling the streets just outside the Glades, when he felt a pull. His instincts kicked in, screaming for him to follow it. Feeling his soul mate being scared and a little freaked out did not help matters. At all. So, follow he did.

And thank god he did, because some asshole was trying to rob a pregnant woman, holding a knife very close to her belly. Oliver’s blood boiled, even before he realized that the woman was Felicity. His Felicity.

He jumped down from the rooftop and took care of the asshole, making sure to place a few good punches. Once he was down, he turned to Felicity. He took off his gloves, because they had blood on them and approached her carefully, extending his right hand to her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked as kindly as he could master with his voice modulator.

“N-No.” she stammered, trying to keep calm, but Oliver could she that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. He didn’t hurt you. You and your baby are okay. I’m here to help. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He gingerly took her hand. The moment he touched her, a jolt of electricity shot through him and a warm feeling enveloped him. By the look on her face, she felt it too.

“Oh my god. You’re him.” She said in a whisper.

“So much for surprising you.” he shook his head amused.

“Y-you wanted to surprise me?”

“Yeah, I know you had some tough times, and I thought it would be a good idea to look for you and do something dramatic the first time I saw you. and now that I’m saying it out loud sounds silly.” He groaned.

“Can I … can I hug you?” she asked reluctantly. “I would really like a hug, right now.”

Oliver didn’t even have to think about it. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, as gently as he could. He held her close to him, giving her as much comfort as he was able to.

“Thank you.” she said pulling back slightly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Felicity. For anything.” He said looking in her eyes, through the shadows of the hood.

“Do you want to come up? At my place? Not that I’m propositioning to you! Platonically. Not that you are not hot, cause you are and the leather…. Good god. But we just met face to face, even though I can’t see your face. Not that I’m going to pull your hood down when we are inside. I won’t I promise! Oh my god! Why won’t you stop me?” she groaned.

“Because I love your rambles.” He chuckled. “And yes, I would love to come upstairs with you. Platonically. Or not. Whatever you want.” He couldn’t help by tease a little.

“Great. My building is at the end of the block.” She motioned forward, before picking up the discarded grocery bag. “What about him?”

“I’ll take care of him tomorrow. What I want to do now is make sure that you and the little human are okay. And calm. Don’t think that I can’t feel your anxiety levels.”

“Sorry. I think it will take a while to lower them. I was pretty freaked out before you showed up.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she asked confused.

“For not coming sooner. For letting it happen to you.” he shrugged.

“You came just in time and that’s all that matters to me.” She said taking his hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was rescued, but I really wanted to surprise you.” he said.

“It’s okay, you had good intentions.”

When they reached her apartment, Felicity disappeared in the bedroom to change, leaving him alone for a couple of minutes. He left his bow and quiver by the door and took a few seconds to look around. Felicity’s home was warm and welcoming. She had a bookcase full of books and DVDs. Around the room there were trinkets from the different movies and TV series she liked. On the couch there was a pillow that said _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,_ another one saying _House pride,_ and one with some sort of crest with a snake, a badger, a lion and an eagle. He turned his head to her work space and was surprised with what he saw.

Above her desk hung a movie poster from the cartoon movie of Robin Hood. The one with animals.

“I’ve had that since college.” Felicity said proudly from the doorway.

“A fox?”

“I think it’s cute.” She shrugged. “So, do you want to eat some _amazing_ ice cream and catch a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Have you seen the Harry Potter movies?” she asked shuffling around in the kitchen.

“No, I haven’t” he replied.

“Well, now we are watching them, buddy. No soul mate of mine is going to go through life without having watched them.” She said pointing a fork at him.

They watched the first movie and they shared her chocolate mint chip ice cream, though Felicity fell asleep just before Harry went to face Voldemort. He waited until the movie was finished, before he took her to bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He put the spoons in the sink and threw away the carton from the ice cream and left her a note, before leaving, locking the door behind him.


End file.
